Charlotte Compote
|affiliation = Charlotte Family; Big Mom Pirates |occupation = Minister of Fruits; Pirate | age = Over 48 | jva }} Charlotte Compote is the eldest daughter of the Charlotte Family, a member of the Big Mom Pirates, and Totto Land's . Appearance Compote is a very large and heavyset woman with a strong resemblance to her mother, Big Mom. She has a large nose, prominent lips, and very long and bushy dark green hair. She wears a light pink frilly dress as well as a large bowl of fruit parfait on her head. Personality Compote has a calm and serious demeanor, as she did not react when Jinbe stood up to Big Mom. She was also one of the few siblings who maintained her composure during Big Mom's cake-driven rampage. Having took part in the Vinsmokes assassination plot, Compote can be considered very loyal to her family and crew. In fact, Compote was silently displeased when Jinbe betrayed the Big Mom Pirates and go against her mother. Abilities and Powers As Minister of Fruits, Compote has authority over one of the 35 islands in Totto Land. When Vito was looking through the attendants at the wedding, he noted that Compote was one of several "monsters" present there, comparing her to her younger Sweet Commander siblings Katakuri and Smoothie, which implies formidable strength. History Whole Cake Island Arc Compote attended Big Mom's Tea Party and wedding ceremony for Charlotte Pudding and Vinsmoke Sanji. After Monkey D. Luffy started causing chaos at the wedding venue, Compote witnessed Jinbe officially resigning from the Big Mom Pirates. As Big Mom assaulted the fortress that the Straw Hats, Fire Tank Pirates, and Vinsmoke Family were hiding in, the Big Mom Pirates stood by and prepared to attack anyone who leaves the fortress. Right after Bege transformed back into human form and the Vinsmoke Family jumped out, the Big Mom Pirates fired a volley of bullets at them, but Ichiji and Niji blocked them. Just when the Big Mom Pirates routed Luffy's group, Bege's crew, and the Vinsmoke Family, the Tamatebako dropped to the base of the chateau and exploded, causing the castle to topple over. The Big Mom Pirates were saved when Streusen used his ability to turn the falling castle into soft cake. Compote then stood with some of her siblings and crew, reflecting on recent events. They were then alerted by Smoothie and were surprised to see Big Mom having a craving illness for wedding cake. Later, Compote, Daifuku, Smoothie, and other forces of the Big Mom Pirates assembled a fleet to hunt down the Straw Hats, the Fire Tank Pirates, and the Sun Pirates before any of them could escape Totto Land. Trivia *Compote is a European dessert dish in which chopped fruits are cooked with sweet spices and mixed with sugar syrup to eat, fitting with the Charlotte Family's food-themed names. *Her outfit, particularly her fruity hat, is somewhat reminiscent of Carmen Miranda. *In Chapter 891, it is revealed by Flampe that Katakuri is the favorite of all 38 of his younger sisters, and as there are 39 daughters in the family this implies that Compote is older and either the eldest child or the second eldest behind Perospero. References Site Navigation ru:Шарлотта Компот ca:Charlotte Compote it:Charlotte Compote fr:Charlotte Compote es:Charlotte Compote Category:Humans Category:Female Characters Category:Charlotte Family Category:Big Mom Pirates Category:Whole Cake Island Characters Category:Yonko Saga Antagonists